blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Ideale
"Zax" is a rogue mage who takes over the identity of Zax Lugner during the Royal Knights Selection Exam. Appearance Personality "Zax" is shown to be highly disrespectful towards people. He particularly dislikes royalty. Biography "Zax" discovers the location for the Royal Knights Selection Exam and places Trap Magic across the battlefield. The next day, a mysterious man confronts Zax Lugner and another Violet Orca and insults the vice-captain. Zax then attacks the man with Ice Magic but is defeated, and the man removes Zax's squad robe. Later at the exam, Zax is teamed up with Mimosa Vermilion and Asta, but the mysterious man arrives and takes the spot, claiming to be Zax. He explains his tardiness to Julius Nova Chrono while patting the Magic Emperor on the shoulder. Angered by the disrespect, Marx attacks "Zax," who dodges the Magic Bullet and lands in the arena with the other Magic Knights. They angrily yell at him for his arrogance, and "Zax" reveals that he does not respect Julius, which further angers them. "Zax" introduces himself to Asta and plants a stink bug in his hand. Asta asks if he has any intention of getting along, and "Zax" replies with insults and reveals that he came to mock the other Magic Knights. As the first match of the tournament begins, "Zax" admonishes Asta for being too hasty and not taking it seriously. Mimosa tries to calm them down when their crystal is suddenly struck. As Mimosa and Asta prepare to fight back, "Zax" falls asleep, claiming that he did not sleep much the night before and that he does not care if they lose. A trap placed by "Zax" in the middle of the field paralyzes Asta when he steps on it. Team B launches three powerful spells at the defenseless Mimosa and Asta, but a secondary trap absorbs and reflects the spells back at their casters. "Zax" then wakes up and approaches Team B's crystal, which Curtis Warren barely protected. He compliments Curtis for surviving but steps on the Silver Eagle on his way to the crystal. When Curtis objects, "Zax" criticizes him for losing and his poor fighting strategy. "Zax" decides not to destroy the crystal, claiming to have different goal, but then spins around and smashes it. After Kirsch Vermilion leads his team to victory, "Zax" quietly watches the Coral Peacock's display. "Zax" is perturbed when Julius has the battlefield rearranged for the second round. Before the ninth match begins, "Zax" is focused on facing Kirsch and suggests that his team work together. When Asta points out that "Zax" was bothered by the field change, "Zax" realizes that Asta can sense Ki, and admits that he placed traps around the battlefield. Asta claims that it is cheating, but "Zax" counters that gathering information is an important skill and that there are no rules against it. Asta asks for him to tell where the traps are, but "Zax" refuses because they might give away their locations. As the match begins, Kirsch covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms and "Zax" is content to wait and let Team C fall into his traps. He is surprised when Asta coats himself in Anti Magic and destroys the cherry blossoms and the traps. "Zax" questions Asta's motivation, and the boy suggests that they work together, to the rogue's annoyance. Battle Prowess Magic *'Ash Magic': "Zax" uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate ash. *'Trap Magic': "Zax" uses this form of magic to set magical traps. Unnamed paralytic trap.png|Unnamed paralytic trap Counter trap.png|Unnamed counter trap Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': "Zax" has shown great speed, dodging a point-blank Magic Bullet from Marx. *'Immense Magic Power': "Zax" has a large amount of Magic Power, as his trap is able to replicate three powerful spells at once and increase their power. Equipment *'Grimoire': "Zax" possesses a grimoire that contains various ash-based magic spells. * : "Zax" possesses the smelliest stink bug, which releases seven different colored odors. Zax (fake) grimoire.png|Zax's grimoire Rainbow stink bug.png|Rainbow Stink Bug Fights *Team A vs. Team B *Team B vs. Team C Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam References Navigation